the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Dværgenes militær
Dværgenes militær er et af de stærkeste og mest frygtede i hele den gamle verden, dette skyldes primært to ting: dværgenes avancerede teknologi og deres formidable disciplin. Dværgene har via deres smedekunst, magi og logik ofte haft en teknologisk fordel over deres fjender, som stadig kan ses i f.eks. deres artelleri. Deres disciplin er der ingen nationer eller racer i den gamle verden, der kan hamle op med, og den gør dem nær umulige at skræmme væk. Dværgenes militær deles up i 4 divisioner: infanteriet, kavaleriet, artilleriet og specialenhederne. Hver division af militæret ved præcis hvad de skal gøre og bliver ikke grebet af panik, hvis der skulle ske skade til andre divisioner. Denne metode at opbygge hæren på har Kong Telchar d. 2 "Jernnæven" (r. mytisk tid) fået æren for at opfinde. Han var den øverste militante leder for Karaz Ankor , og brugte denne militære struktur til både offensive og deffensive krige mod orker, elver og mennesker, samt andre dværge, bla. dronning Ulydd d. 1 "tronraneren" . Infanteriet Legionærer De er de centrale tropper i de dværgske hærer, og er klædt i tungt panser. De mindste divisioner af legionærer er 4 tropper lang og 4 tropper brede altså 16 folk i det hele og er ledet er sergeant (khuzdul: Zêges-sasekh, bet. Først af 16), og kaldes en deling. Sergeanten er i midten af anden ranke, hvorfra han kan udstede ordre til alle tropper i gruppen. Grupperingen over en deling kaldes et kompagni og består af 4 delinger, og er dermed 8 soldater lang og 8 bred, og består af 64 soldater. De fire inderste soldater af et kompagni er delingernes 3 sergeanter og den sidste sergeant, som er leder af hele kompagniet og kaldes en kaptajn (khuzdul: Zêramekhgashem, bet. Først af 64), hvis deling består af veteraner. Grupperingen over et kompagni kaldes et regiment og består af 4 kompagnier, og er 16x16 soldater i størrelse, altså består den i alt af 256 soldater, lederen af et regiment kaldes en major (khuzdul: Zêgesganemnu'mihokh, bet. Først af 256), og befinder sig ligesom kaptajnen i midten af alle hans tropper. I hjørnerne af regimentet er sergeanterne og kaptajnerne er i midten sammen med id-zabaden for at kunne rådfører ham/hende og holde styr på deres tropper og sergeanter. De to næste grupperinger er henholdsvis en kohorte, ledet af en oberst (khuzdul: Zêramekhlihomlibokh, bet. Først af 1024), og en legion, ledet af en legat (khuzdul: Zêgestagemramekhlibokh, bet. Først af 4096), som er henholdsvis 32x32, altså 1024 soldater i alt, og 64x64, altså 4096 soldater i alt. I modsætning til de foregående tropindelinger, så styrer major generalerne og generalerne slaget bag deres tropper for at have det bedste overblik over slaget og dets gang. obersterne og legatterne leder også de andre divisioner af hæren under et slag. En dværg legionær er, som sagt, i klædt tung panser, under panseret på overkroppen har de en forstærket læderkofte, og på benene en ringbrynje på som en kilt. Deres primære våben er spyd og skjold, men udover dette bærer de fleste soldater også sværd, krigshamre, økser etc. disse kan både være et hånds eller to hånds. Rustningens udseende afhænger af hvilken karak dværgene er fra, derfor findes der næsten ligeså mange slags rustninger som karaker, men den mest normale og mest brugte ved større samlinger af tropper er Karaz-A-Karaks rustning. Tunnelkrigere I modsætning til legionære er tunnelkrigerne i meget mindre delinger og kæmper ikke på store slagmarker. Som navnet antyder specialiserer de sig i kamp i hulerne og tunnellerne omkring de beboede og forladte dværgebyer. De er dværgehærenes underjordiske hæres spejdere og fronttropper. Deres mindste inddeling er en spejderkorps, der er ledet af en korporal, de er 4 mand stor. Disse grupper prøver at undgå konfentrationer, medmindre de er sikre på at vinde uden tab, hvis de ikke er i stand til egenhændigt at ordne et problem, samler de sig til større grupper. Disse kaldes korps og er 16 mand stor, og ledes af en sergeant. De er mere villige til at indgå konfentrationer, men prøver stadig at undgå de større ork og goblin grupper. De andre enheder af tunnelkrigere er delinger, som er 32 mand store og ledes af en kaptajn, og kommandoer, som er 64 mand store og ledes af en kommandør. En tunnelkriger er iklædt læderrustning, for at kunne bevæge sig hurtigt og lydløst, men samtidig for at have noget beskyttelse. De benytter som regel ethåndsvåben eller tohåndsøkser-eller sværd, da et spyd sjældent har plads til at kunne bruges ordentlig, og skjolde kan være vanskelig at få igennem de mindre tunneler. Udover våben og rustning har tunnelkrigerne proviant nok til mange uger, en hakke til at udvide eller lave tunneler, samt reb og andet overlevelsesudstyr. Kavaleriet Det lette kavaleri De ridder som regel i grupper af 4, kaldet en patrulje, ledet af en jæger. Den inddeling påtager sig alle de opgaver, som er nævnt nederst i afsnittet, bortset fra at jagte fjenden og dække tilbagetrækninger. Hvis 5 patruljer samler sig er de et korps på 20, som er ledet af en jægerkaptajn. Gruppering over dette er en brigade, som er på 100 ryttere, og ledes af en jægerkommandør. Der bruges sjældent større samlinger af ryttere, det er kun set enkelte gange, når dværgene har angrebet eller forsvaret ude for bjergene, men når det er sket har de været i divisioner på mellem 500 og 1000 ryttere, og disse har været ledet af en jægermajor. Denne enhed af kavaleri er den mest benyttede af dværgene, da de foretrækker at holde sig til deres infanteri, men alligevel er det lette kavaleri en af de dele af hæren, som har flest funktioner. Det lette kavaleri har forskellige roller under hele slaget. Før slaget er de spejdere, og informere legatten eller majoren om fjendens position, antal osv. Under slaget videre bringer de information fra legatten og majoren til kaptajnerne, derudover beskytter de også artilleriet og supportdivisionen mod knivtangmanøvre og andre angreb. Efter slaget jagter de fjender ned, der prøver og flygte, eller dække eventuelle tilbage trækninger fra slaget. De har også andre funktioner når de ikke er i et slag. De beskytter dværgenes kvæg, geder og husdyr, som græsser på bjergplateauerne. De beskytter også de overjordiske karavaner mellem de forskellige karaker. Det lette kavaleri er i klædt en letringbrynje, samt en jernhjelm og jernarmbeskyttelse. Deres valg af våben er en bue, et lang og et kort spyd, samt et lille skjold. De ridder på særligt trænede bjergeder, som er opdrættet i de sydlige og vestlige dele af Worlds Edge Mountain. Det Tunge Kavaleri Deres funktion var mest udbredt før at artilleri blev introduceret i dværgenes militær. De inddeles i grupper af 27, kaldet en enhed, og er ledet af en kaptajn. En enhed er 9 ryttere lang og 3 ryttere bred. Inddeling over dette er en battalion ledet af en kommandør og er 81 mand i antal, og består dermed af 3 enheder. Den næste inddeling er et regiment og er ledet af en regiment kommandør. Disse består af 810 ryttere, og er sat sammen af 10 battalioner. Før artilleriet var en del af militæret blev dette kavaleri brugt til at skabe en åbning for legionærerne, nu bruges de til at bryde særligt vanskelige flanker i fjendtlige hære, eller at angribe fjenden bagfra for at omringe dem. De bruges også ved fortene beliggende ved og på stepperne til at bekæmpe ork, goblin og ungol plyndringstogter. De er iklædt i tungt panser i stil med en legionær, derud over bruge de lange spyd og har et sværd eller økse til brug i nærkamp. De ridder på en 'Uglat, som er et slags stort vildsvin, der findes på mange plateuer i Worlds Edge Mountains. Deres 'Uglat er også iklædt panser i stil med rytteren. Artilleriet Dværgene var blandt de første til at anvende krudt til militært brug, derfor takket være deres mange års erfaring, nogle af de mest avancerede kanoner. De bruger som regel deres artilleri til at danne en åbning for legionærerne til at storme fjenden, og selvfølig også i forbindelse med belejringer og indtagelser af byer og fort. En kanoneringsgruppe består af 1 kanon, tre kanonere, en sergeant og en skytte. Skytten beregner hvordan kanonen skal rettes, kanonerene lader kanonen og retter på den efter skyttens anvisninger, Kommandanten holder øje med alting bliver udført korrekt og bestemmer hvornår kanonen skal affyres. Inddelingen over denne består af mellem 3 og 10 kanoneringsgrupper og ledes af en kanonkaptajn som udover kanoneringsgrupperne også har en til to delinger af legionærer og en korps af det lette kavaleri. Større samlinger af artilleri ledes bare af lederen af hæren. Specialenheder Magikere Magikerne er inddelt i korps bestående af cirka 20 magikere, som er styret af en Ozridmester. Hvert korps har en specifik funktion, da hver magikere har sit specialle. Disse funktioner varier meget med alt fra ødelæggelse af murer og forsvarsposition i samarbejde med kanoner til healing af sårede soldater, og fra beskyttelse mod fjendtlige magikere til militærpoliti. I modsætning til de andre militære enheder som er fast tilknyttet en hær, bliver korpsene sendt ud fra de forskellige Ozrid Skoler i de forskellige dværgebyer på anmodninger fra de enkelte generaler efter hvad de mener de har behov for. Når et korps er ankommet til en slagmark er deres Ozridmester kun under ledelse af generalen og ingen andre. Bhasec Blodskæg, den første Akrâg-Adrafi Akrâg-Adrafi Af alle dværgenes enheder ville man tro den mest frygtede var de nær ustopppelige legionærer, men denne special enhed er frygtet selv blandt nogle dværge. Akrâg-Madrafi er i kontrast til resten af dværgenes militær ikke sat i system, da de kun har et mål at møde en værdig og ærefuld død, ved f.eks. forsinke fjenden, hvis en dværgehær skulle møde en overlegen hær, el. besejrer en kæmpe eller lignende. Akrâg-Madrafi bl.a. grundet deres enhedsstruktur, men også deres mission kæmper de uden desciplin, men i stedet i en blodrus, dels fremkaldt af det ærefulde embede, men også af den store indtagelse af magiske, eliksirer og svampe, som de tager for at gå i blodrus. Enheden er inspireret af den legendariske helt Bhasec Blodskæg, som får at gøre bod på at han havde forrådt sin Karak, holdt 1000 dæmoner stangen i 3 dage, så hans Karaks befolkning kunne komme i sikkerhed. Inspireret af dette stiler Akrâg-Madrafi efter at gøre bod for de ugerninger eller uhæderlige gerninger de har gjordt i deres liv. Enheden består kun af dværge, som selv har valgt at ende deres liv på denne led. De fleste medlemmer er dværge, som på en eller anden led har vanæret deres familier, og derfor valgt at tage i tjeneste som en Akrâg-Adrafi for at oprette æren til deres slægt. Gallery af variation af dværgesoldater 3c431118f3acbc7c05dc383987754a6e.jpg|En dværgelegionær fra Karak Cadash 650039458.jpg|Soldat fra det lette kavaleri fra de nordlige plateauer af World Edge Mountains Balin_Heavy_Regal_Armor_Details.png|Legionær med rustnings variationer fra Karak Kadrin dwarf_infantery_soldier_by_justaman78-d4afop6.jpg|Dværge i tjeneste i den Imperielle hær Dwarf_King_01.jpg|Dværge Legionær fra før Thraleks militærreformation The Battle of the Five Armies 5.jpg|Stormangreb fra det lette kavaleri e29c187043ce23158b18f3dd9a9cce72.jpg|Tunnelkrigere fra Zhufbar images (1).jpg|Kong Magnar Ildopal i fuld legionær rustning Iron_Hills_Soldiers_Concept_Art.png|Legionærsergeant og Legionærkaptajn fra Karaz-A-karak Category:Dværge Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Magi Category:Militær Category:Organisation Category:Magtstruktur